Question: Solve for $x$ : $9x - 3 = 10$
Solution: Add $3$ to both sides: $(9x - 3) + 3 = 10 + 3$ $9x = 13$ Divide both sides by $9$ $\dfrac{9x}{9} = \dfrac{13}{9}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{13}{9}$